Once Marked, Forever Marked
by theplaywrite
Summary: Everyone thought the darkness had vanished. But for Kalin, Carly and Misty that was not true. As they are trying to rebuild their lives, the Earthbound Immortals are begining to reveal their true desires. But retaking an empire was not part of the original plan. [Rated for later chapters. I only own OCs. R&R!]


Ch. 1 Where Is He Now

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. The sunlight burned, like his whole life before was spent in darkness. His whole body arched in pain. From what, he had no idea. Everything was a blur. What happened to him and what was he going to do next was all a mystery?

Kalin Kessler took his time standing up. Pain kept shooting throughout his body. After he got his balance back, Kalin looked around. He knew generally where he was, Satellite. But that's all he really knew. His head started pounding and he felt so weak.

He looked down at his body and wondered what was he wearing. A black outfit with strange blue markings on it. Kalin glanced up to see a duel runner with similar markings. Was that his duel runner? Now he really wished he knew what was going on.

He sighed. Kalin covered his face with his hands hoping to stop the waves of pain coursing throughout his head. So many questions ran through the young man's mind that made him feel even worse. Kalin walked up to the duel runner, but was disappointed when it wasn't functioning. It had looked like it took some hard hits.

Kalin used whatever strength he had to pick the up runner and wheel to higher ground to find out what part of Satellite he was in. He won't know where to go even if he knew where he was though. All the buildings looked run down, to be expected. Kalin was at the far end of Satellite, where not even Security would go. Why was he out here?

But now Kalin realized that the only place he could go was the place where he called home as a child, Martha's place. The walk felt so long, but it didn't help that the pain in his head got stronger and the bike got heavier as he walked on. Kalin's vision blurred in and out, but he still knew Satellite like the back of his hand after living on the streets during his younger life. After walking for who knows how long, he saw it. Even though Kalin had lived on the streets for most of his life, once Martha took him in for a short time, her home was the closest thing to a real home Kalin had ever known, even if he wasn't her favorite boy to look after. Those spots were already taken by the time the he had gotten there.

Kalin dropped the duel runner on the dirt and walked over to the side of the house. He didn't have to walk every far until his name was heard.

"Kalin? Is that really you?"

Martha came into his sight of vision. She came up with a worried look on her face.

"Hey."

That was the only word Kalin could get out of his mouth.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sure everyone else must be worried too..."

She clutched onto his arm. Kalin let out a spine chilling scream in pain. Everything after that was a blur for him.

Martha brought Kalin inside and laid him down on one of the beds downstairs. She took one look at him and saw how bad his condition really was.

Kalin was pale, had deep scratch marks all over his body and blood-shot eyes. She took of the parts of his clothes the resembled the dark signers, leaving in the normal jeans and red shirt people saw him in. Martha didn't know how to help him. She never knew how to help him.

Ever since Martha meet Kalin, she realized there was something different about him. Sector Security 'requested' Martha take him in because he was getting way too much trouble, only at the age of eight. At first, Kalin got along with all the kids in the orphanage, especially Yusei, Crow and Jack. It seemed that the more he got comfortable with them, the more he changed. Martha blamed puberty first, but after Team Satisfaction was created, Kalin became paranoid, anxious, power-driven and filled what most people would call insanity. Sometimes, so filled with some sort of drive of energy, he wouldn't sleep for days. No one knew how to help him, even though some, like Yusei and Crow tried.

Martha gave him some medicine and wrapped up the cuts that were all over his body. Kalin had a hard time breathing, but was slowly relaxing. She began to wonder if Yusei or any of the others knew where he was. The war between the signers and dark signers had just ended a very short time ago, but she didn't know what would happen next. All Martha could do was help him as much as she could.

A few hours went by, when Kalin slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but he knew where he was. The young man sat up and took a breath in. He left the bed and slowly made his way outside.

Martha walked into the room to find Kalin gone.

"Kalin?"

She rushed around the house, then outside to find the icy blue haired boy sitting in the tree, where he was always found when he was a child, before he changed.

"Kalin, please come down."

Kalin looked down to the earth and climbed to Martha. He stood right in front of her, acting and feeling lifeless.

"What happened?"

He asked.

"You don't remember what happened to you?"

She asked him in replied.

"I don't remember the past few years of my life."

Martha was shocked. Kalin didn't remember anything about the dark signers and he defiantly wasn't faking it. He told her the last thing he remember was getting arrested, but that was still hard to recall. Martha decided to not tell him what had really happened just yet.

"Please come inside."

Kalin held his arms as he began shaking. She walked him back inside.

"What's wrong with me?"

A few months had pasted by now.

"Hey Martha, we're all out of band-aids again. Some kids keep falling on their knees until they bleed."

Kalin called, slightly laughing.

"The pain never bothered me anyway."

"Yea. We'll just be more careful next time."

The two boys, who Kalin was patching up said and took off for the fun of outdoors.

"Those kids."

Martha took Kalin in again. He started to help take care of the kids and began really good at being some what of a doctor. Caring for them when they were sick or hurt and he was good at it too. Kalin also was set up on an online school. He really didn't understand why, but he figured it could help in to get his life on a right track.

"Will those boys ever learn?"

Martha said walking into the room Kalin was in.

"Let them enjoy their childhood. Hey, have you heard anything about the bridge opening date yet? Looks like they're almost finished it. Life is sure going to be different around here when it's finally open."

"I know what you mean. And that they are totally rebuilding the Satellite is still hard for me to comprehend. I don't know how I'm going to compete."

Martha said happily.

"That reminds me. Did you finish your class work this morning?"

"Yes, I did."

Kalin answered.

"And you took your medications, right?"

"Of course. And you know I'm not a kid any more Martha."

Martha did get Kalin medicine for his hyperactive mental status. He wasn't so crazed after he started taking them. He was normal. She still didn't tell him about him being a dark signer or anything of the sort, feeling that it might send him into a depression state or even how insane he was before.

"I'm headed out to the general store. Need anything while I'm there?"

Kalin asked putting on his grey jacket and walking to the front door of the home.

"Whatever you all want for dinner and more band-aids for those kids."

Martha replied.

"Will do."

Kalin left.

Martha had heard from Yusei that him, Jack and Crow moved in together. It was so nice to know that they were all friends again. They didn't ask about if she had seen Kalin though. Martha was worried that because of what happened, Kalin was now completely separated from them, even though Yusei said they were friends. But in the back of her mind she knew it was probably for the best. Kalin could start over and have a new, better life, away from what happened in the past.

The phone rang and Martha picked it up.

"Hello?"

_Martha. It's Yusei._

"Oh Yusei. It's been so long. How have you and the others been?"

_We're all doing fine. Listen, Jack, Crow and I were wondering if we could come over to catch up with you and the kids? We were able to get an escort over to see the progress with the Satellite._

"Yusei, it would be great to see you boys again. You've been so busy after saving the world, it will be nice to see how things are going on your end."

_Great. We'll be there tomorrow around five, if that's okay?_

"That's perfect. We'll see you than."

_Bye._

Martha hung up the phone and smiled. She couldn't wait to see her boys again.

As the plans were made back at Martha's, Kalin had just gotten to the general store that opened not to long ago, but was a dream come true for the people living in Satellite. Their first real store in years. Kalin walked to the side of the store where the checkout was to see a familiar face.

"Hey Jane."

Kalin said smiling.

"Oh hey Kalin. What did Martha send you out to get this time?"

The girl named Jane, a few months younger than Kalin, asked jokingly.

"The norm, plus band-aids."

Jane laughed a little. Kalin just continued to look at her. Shoulder length chestnut brown hair, side bangs falling in front of he face, gray skirt, navy tank-top and dark brown boots up to her knee was basically Jane's wardrobe. She lived above the store and worked there from time to time and helped in any way she could. But the one thing Kalin loved the most about Jane was her pure green eyes, that shined like emeralds in the light. The sad part was that she didn't really know what her eyes looked like. Jane was blind.

"So how's everything going at the house with all the kids?"

Jane asked while Kalin paid for the items.

"Same old, same old. It is going to be sad when some of them have to leave for adoption when the bridge is finally finished and opened for real."

"It will be nice for them to have a real family though."

Jane added in.

"Yea."

Kalin grabbed the bags of groceries in his hand but had a hard time grasping them all.

"Need help with all that stuff, Kalin?"

She asked.

"You know what, I'd love that."

Jane took whatever bags Kalin couldn't carry into her right hand.

"You don't want to call Trix to help you?"

Trix was Jane's guide dog she recently got and the two really bonded well. Jane was an orphan in the Satellite as Kalin was, but when she was eight, she got into an accident that caused her to slowly lose her vision over time. No one really knew how she managed to survive out on her own.

"I'm giving her the day off. Besides, you can be my eyes for now."

Jane wrapped her free arm around Kalin's upper arm. He hated to admit it, but Kalin's heart skipped a beat.

Kalin and Jane meet at the store and became really close friends. So close that Kalin started to have real feelings for her. Jane was smart, beautiful and even though she couldn't see it, she was very independent. Kalin was glad she couldn't see when his face got red or when he would start to shack whenever Jane got close. Growing up, Kalin never felt any feelings for anyone that way before because he was so caught up in taking over the Satellite and fulfilling his need for adrenaline.

Kalin and Jane entered Martha's house to drop of the groceries.

"Nice to see you again Jane."

Martha said seeing the girl Kalin brought home.

"Hey Martha."

"Oh Kalin before I forget, Yusei, Jack and Crow are coming over tomorrow to see how things are going here."

Martha said looking at Kalin.

"What?"

Kalin was lost for words as he stared blankly at her. He hadn't heard those names in years

"They'll be here around five to have dinner with us and to catch up."

"Uh, I have to take Jane back."

Kalin quickly grabbed Jane's hand and walked out the door without another word. Jane felt that something was up with her friend.

"What was that all about?"

The girl asked.

"Nothing."

Kalin answered trying not to say anything else.

"Come on. Tell me."

"Fine. Yusei, Jack and Crow, those guys Martha was talking about used to be my old friends. But something happened a while back and now I feel like they forgot me or something. I don't know. It's really hard to explain what happened. I don't even truly remember."

"Kalin, just talking to them won't hurt anything. Besides, if you really feel like the bonds you all had are gone, than just do this and move on with your life. I know your thinking more about school. It's the time in everybody's' lives to start over, what with the bridge being built and all."

Jane was right. Kalin had to have closure with his old teammates to really move on with his new life.

Jane still had her arm wrapped around Kalin's so he could guide her home. The two walked slowly as the sun began to set behind them. Kalin could see the whole sky trapped in gold streaks of sunlight. Jane could hear waves crashing against land a few blocks away. It was so peaceful, yet still so alive. Kalin suddenly stood still.

"Why did you stop?"

Jane asked staring straight ahead.

"Come on."

Kalin said, pulling Jane in a new direction.

"Kalin, what are you doing?"

"Trust me."

And she did. Jane followed Kalin closely, wondering what exactly what he was up to.

"Stay right here for a second."

"Kalin."

Jane got scared, not moving a muscle.

Then, she heard something get wheeled up closer to her.

"Hey, Jane?"

"Yea."

"Remember those times when I would come into the shop and ask for engine parts?"

"Of course."

Kalin's voice was right next to Jane's ear.

"And those times when I would be so tired because I would stay up until three in the morning working in something that I would never tell you what was?"

"Yes, Kalin. Now what is this all about."

He grabbed her hands and walked her a few steps away from where she was originally standing. Kalin guided her hands to the object in front of her and let her run her hands over it. Jane had no idea what it was.

"And the time when you said you've always wanted to ride a duel runner?"

"I was joking."

"You and I both know you weren't. Now get on."

Jane was seated down on a real duel runner.

"I found it a while ago and fix it up myself. Now put this on."

Kalin handed Jane an extra helmet and she put it on her head, still scared and questioning every move Kalin made. He too got on the bike. Much to both of their likings, Jane wrapped her arms around his defined waist tightly. Kalin revved the engine, which frightened the girl behind him.

"Kalin?"

"Hold on."

The two sped out through the streets of Satellite. Kalin made sure to hit all the sharp turns and sped up as much as he could without getting caught. Jane held on a little tighter, but actually started to enjoy the ride. They made their way to an abandoned part of the Satellite, so Kalin could really try out his new bike. As the darkness of night finally took over the sky, Kalin pulled over.

"Finally. You almost scared me to death five times."

Jane said taking a deep breath.

"Oh come on. You have to admit that was fun."

She would never admit that, even though it was.

Kalin took Jane's hand and guided her off the bike. They sat down on the edge of the Satellite, letting the waves of the waters below splash up at their feet.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kalin asked under his breath. Jane smiled.

"Anything."

"Do you think I should go to London for school?"

Jane stared blankly in Kalin's direction.

"London?"

"Yea, I got this offer to go to medical school in London for a year or two."

"Wow. I would have never thought that that's what your really interested in."

"I know it seems crazy, but I still want that new life and going to London for school makes me think I might have a chance to get that."

"I think you would do great there."

Kalin let out a small laugh

"You wouldn't miss me?"

"I'd miss you like crazy, because I really like you..."

Jane trailed off slowly, realizing what she just said.

"You like me?"

Kalin asked a little curious. Jane stayed silent.

"Jane, I'd miss you like crazy. You're the only reason to why I wouldn't go."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to leave you. You're the first person in years I ever really felt close to. And if something happened to you and I wasn't here, that would kill me."

"What are you trying to say?"

Kalin looked at Jane. He was going to confess to Jane his feelings about her. About how since the day they met he felt safe and happy with her. About how every time she's around, his day got a little bit brighter. About how she would be the one he would fall asleep thinking about. Kalin lifted a hand up to her check and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, lost in the moment. Her lips were sweet and soft to the touch. They both closed their eyes. Jane wrapped her arms around Kalin's neck to deepen the kiss. After a few more seconds of taking it all in, the two pulled back. Kalin and Jane were both so lost for words.

"But you deserve so much better than me."

Jane responded.

"Jane, what are you talking about?"

Kalin worried about were she would go with this, knowing her as much as she did.

"Kalin, I'm freaking blind! I'm not good enough and I never will be good enough!"

Jane started tearing up and went into a panic attack mode, which she did time from time.

"Forget about me. All my life will ever be to me is one giant game of what's in front of me. I can't do this!"

"Jane, stop it! Don't say that. It doesn't matter okay. I don't care that you can't see. Your still the girl that I care about."

"I can't do anything. I can't be somebody as long as everything I see is black! I'm paranoid about everything."

"I know exactly how that feels."

Kalin grabbed Jane and kissed her again hoping to make her stop hating herself. She may seem strong at first glance, but falls into panic and anxiety attacks over the slightest thing because she can't really see how things are really going on around her. Tears fell down the girl's face. Kalin moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Please stop this. I'm here for you."

Kalin begged.

"I just want to feel okay."

Jane said.

"I'll make you feel okay."

Kalin got to his feet and picked Jane up. The two got back to Kalin's bike and rode back to the store. Once there, Kalin saw Jane had fallen asleep and carried her up to her room bridal style. Kalin laid her down on the bed and watched her slender body for a moment. Then, he took off his jacket he always wore to reveal the old red shirt he used to wear, and still did. The former conquerer of the Satellite laid down next to Jane on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again. Kalin kissed her lips and fell asleep next to the woman he loved.


End file.
